Yo seré tus ojos y Yo seré tu fuerza
by Merlina Inuzuka
Summary: Hinata destrozada... Sasuke solo.. podran estas dos almas encontrarse ... entren y LEEAN! lo que es destino les tiene preparado Sasuhina, hinasasu
1. Epilogo

hola!! aqui les traigo esta historia nueva de mi repertorio, despues de Genjutso Eterno y Marioneta del destino aqui esta el tercero, espero que els guste por que estoy poniendole todas las ganas, quiero aclarar que no voy a dejar los otros fics, ahora si estoy decidida de poenr las conti cada semana apartir de hoy 21 de noviembre del 2009, espero que les guste dejen sus Reviews y a LEER!! se ha dichi

* * *

Yo seré tus ojos y Yo seré tu fuerza

Epilogo

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que decidió regresar a la aldea, a pesar de eso él no se encuentra en ese lugar, él se encuentra alejado, solo, en un lugar donde parece que las estrellas pueden ser bajadas con facilidad. Sus ojos ya no son los de antes, él ha perdido más del 30 por ciento de su vista, tirado en aquella arena, viendo las estrellas y en espera por un destino, ahí está Sasuke Uchiha esperando que las olas del mar le den algo de paz, pues hace tiempo que no sabe el significado de aquella palabra. El muchacho sabe que lo que hizo nunca se podrá borrar, lo único que le queda es esperar a la muerte, para que se lleve su rastro y su recuerdo, para que se lleve lo que queda de él.

Recostado en la arena, no tiene mucho que pensar, lo único que pasa por su cabeza es esa sensación que las olas le regalan con cada choque contra la orilla. Él está ahí, sereno como de costumbre, al menos su serenidad es la misma de siempre, y qué decir de su frialdad, sigue siendo el mismo al menos en actitud, o al menos eso cree él.

Por otro lado esta ella que se prepara para su viaje de escape, su corazón ya ha sido consumido por el dolor y el desprecio, y sabe que este no soportara más, la lluvia que siempre ha sido su compañera no le falla en este momento, llueve y llueve estrepitosamente como si quisiera evitar aquel viaje, a ella no le importa sabe que nada la detendrá, está decidida a volver a comenzar, y está decidida a recuperar su corazón, o a unir los trozos de este. Y es así con decisión que la muchacha baja por aquellas escaleras, y se despide de dos personas, su amado primo y su hermana y con una sonrisa en el rostro la muchacha se despide, pues sabe que tal vez ella ya no volverá, no sabe lo que le espera y mucho menos le importa, ahora solo es ella, y esa sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro no es más que un signo de falsedad, pues a pesar de que no quiere marcharse, y se desgarra por dentro sabe que lo tiene que hacer al menos si ella desea sentir eso que todos llaman felicidad.

Su felicidad jamás será completa, ella lo sabe pues solo conocerá un parte de esta, y sabe que jamás la sentirá completa, ¿Por qué?, es por su culpa, ¿de quién?, del muchacho del cual se enamoró.

Camina hacia la salida, de repente alguien la detiene, colocando su mano sobre su hombro, bajo la lluvia están los dos, ella gira y lo ve a los ojos, y con dolor él le ruega que no se vaya, la muchacha agacha la cabeza en señal de disculpa y sale corriendo, sin contestar. Él no la persigue pues sabe que es lo mejor para ella, su ser amado.

El muchacho se levanta de la suave arena dejando sus huellas sobre esta, camina, el viento sopla con fuerza, y parece que lo quiere llevar hacia alguna dirección, el muchacho corre hacia una pequeña cabaña que está abandonada en aquel lugar. Pero en el trayecto se detiene, algo le inquieta, tiene un presentimiento, no es raro pues siempre ha sido alguien muy perspicaz, pero parece que el no confía en ese sentimiento tan peculiar, sí, él se detiene pero regresa hacia su plan original, el refugiarse de ese viento tan poderoso. Dentro de la cabaña esta lo necesario para sobrevivir no necesita más, él cree que ya no merece más, ahora esta tan solo pero aunque él diga que no le importa, en el fondo no es verdad, se recuesta en esa pequeña cama, y con un suspiro se deja llevar por el cansancio. Él está agotado ¿Por qué?, no lo sabe y no le interesa saberlo, para este joven su vida ya no tiene sentido, no le importa lo que sienta su cuerpo, él solo espera a la muerte y nada más.

La muchacha continua su camino sin mirar atrás, la lluvia al fin se ha detenido, y las hojas de los arboles se mueven al son de un poderoso viento y comienzan su camino con ese viento que quien sabe a dónde las llevará, se detiene a admirar aquella imagen y con un profundo suspiro decide detener su camino pues la noche ya ha llegado y con ella el momento de descasar, no sin antes preparar su tienda de campaña. Con mucho cuidado enciende una fogata, pues el frio de la noche es muy intenso, nunca había sentido un frio así, se tapa con su chamarra para evitar un refriado y se acomoda en la tierra de una forma muy singular, esta encogida sus piernas están rodeadas por sus brazos para mantener el calor, ella se pregunta el porqué no ha ingresado a su tienda, lo que pasa es que ella siente que esa luna de aquella noche fría la llama sin saber para qué, es como si la necesitara en ese momento justo ahí ,justo en ese lugar.

-En verdad deseo que seas feliz- se dice a sí misma la muchacha mientras mira hacia la luna en espera de algún consuelo. De repente algo la saca de sus pensamientos un sonido lleno de paz, un sonido que le era muy familiar, la joven se levanta y se comienza a perseguir ese sonido que es como un canto hipnotizador.

El muchacho abre sus ojos, a pesar del cansancio no ha podido conciliar el sueño, se levanta de su cama, y sale de la cabaña para ver como las olas chocan contra la orilla, se acerca cada vez más hasta que las olas han mojado su pies, no le importa que haga frio, y mucho menos le importa enfermar, él solo está ahí, cansado de estar de pie toma asiento en la arena y ahí se queda por un rato.

Hinata al fin ha llegado, aquel sonido la ha guiado hasta ese lugar, observa a su alrededor y parece que no hay nadie, ha llegado a una playa, el frio es intenso pero parece no importarle y toma asiento en una roca del lugar y ahí se queda mirando como las olas chocan contra la orilla.

Los dos han pasado mucho tiempo sentados se levantan y se dirigen a descansar ya están cansados de mirar el mar, ahora ambos necesitan dormir, perderse de la realidad. En el camino de regreso se encuentran, pero no se detienen porque no se reconocen. Se siguen sin cruzar palabra al parecer este será un encuentro sin importancia lo que ocurrirá será que se alejen y no se encuentren nunca más, los dos jóvenes se irán y cada uno encontrara su propio destino, pero el destino está aburrido y es por esa razón que tiene un plan.

En ese frio escenario se escucha que alguien ha caído, es el joven Uchiha que su cuerpo comienza cobrarle su falta de sueño y algo más, cae sucumbido al suelo, aparentemente sin razón alguna, intenta levantarse pero no puede algo le ha robado la energía y su fuerza de voluntad. Siente mucho dolor, le duelen sus ojos y en medio de su dolor lleva su mano derecha hacia estos para cubrirlos. La muchacha escucha y voltea con delicadeza, de pronto comienza a correr hacia aquel extraño – ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- pregunta haciendo sonar su delicada voz, Sasuke no le responde, y en un movimiento la muchacha toma el brazo izquierdo del joven y lo ayuda a levantarse y lo lleva hacia la cabaña que está muy cerca del lugar.

Con mucho esfuerzo logran llegar, abre la puerta y una vez adentro se dispone a encontrar un lugar donde pueda recostar al extraño, al fin lo encuentra y lo deja ahí por un instante mientras busca unas velas o algún objeto que le provea luz, por suerte había unas muy cerca de aquella cama, las enciende y las pone muy cerca. El muchacho no ha dejado de taparse los ojos su mano sigue ahí, pero Hinata nota algo extraño, con mucho cuidado levanta la mano del joven y se lleva un doble sorpresa. La primera que es Sasuke Uchiha y la segunda y mas aterradora es que los ojos de Sasuke están sangrando, con mucho cuidado regresa la mano del joven a sus ojos sale corriendo hacia su campamento donde está su mochila, pero antes de que pase por la puerta una voz la detiene –detente, no te vayas, hay unas vendas en el cajón- esas fueron las últimas palabras del joven antes de perder el conocimiento. Al parecer no es la primera vez que le ocurre esta situación.

Hinata aun estaba sorprendida y asustada pero rápidamente se movió hacia el cajón para poder sacar las vendas pero no había nada, así que no le quedó de otra más que cortar un trozo de su playera para que sirviera como venda, después fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y con un pequeño trozo de tela comenzó su tarea. Retiró la mano de Sasuke con mucho cuidado y comenzó a limpiarle sus ojos para después vendarlos. Ella ha terminado su tarea pero algo evita que se marche, con Sasuke acostado a un lado hay una pregunta que ronda su cabeza ¿Cómo es que un Uchiha ha llegado a ese estado? , tiene curiosidad y mientras él duerme ella le regala una caricia, para después dormir al lado de esa pequeña cama como si fuera la guardiana del sueño de Sasuke.

Abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve es una imagen en blanco, lleva sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se pergeña a desatar el pequeño nudo de las vendas, estas caen y con mucha sutileza el joven Uchiha comienza a observar a su alrededor, y en un movimiento se detiene en un punto. Detiene su mirada en ella, que esta de rodillas con los brazos cruzados sobre aquel borde de la cama, aparenta que ha custodiado el sueño de Sasuke durante toda la noche.

Despierta, ya es hora de que te vayas- le dice Sasuke mientras se levanta de la cama, al parecer ya le conoce pues la trata con cierta familiaridad. Hinata abre sus ojos y repentinamente se levanta de aquel borde, comienza a observar y su mirada se aparca en él, que se localiza a unos metros de ella, pero a pesar de que esta sorprendida la muchacha logra articular algunas palabras, lo único que no logra es evitar aquel rubor que ataca a su blancas mejillas.

– ¿te encuentras bien? Tus ojos estaban …- cuando es interrumpida

Sangrando, lo sé, pero esto no es de tu incumbencia, debes irte Hinata – le dice con indiferencia, al parecer el no desea entablar una conversación, y antes de terminar su frase se dirige a la cocina para lavarse el rostro. Ella lo sigue con su mirada sin expresar ninguna palabra y a pesar de que él no lo percibe, le regala una media sonrisa y se va.

Camina la muchacha por la costa, no ha tenido una buena noche, está cansada pero hay algo que no puede sacar de su mente es esa imagen de Sasuke cayendo sobre la arena sucumbido por aquel mal, - ¿Qué es lo que te habrá ocurrido?-

El muchacho ha terminado de lavar su cara, y con pesar regresa a la cama donde toma los vendajes que están hechos con la playera de aquella joven, por primera vez Sasuke experimenta eso que llaman curiosidad, ¿Qué es lo que hacia Hinata Hyuga en ese lugar? – inesperadamente Sasuke nota algo que está en su cama es un objeto metálico, al parecer se la ha caído a Hinata mientras dormía en aquel borde, es la banda de Hinata. Sin darle mucha consideración a aquel objeto lo pone en una mesa y se va de aquel lugar para poder entrenar. Es a partir de este encuentro donde todo se desata, y con el destino sentado en primera fila es como comienza esta historia.


	2. Capitulo I

Aqui está el capitulo I, muchas gracias por los reviews, a todos

gracias por los que me han marcado como historia, favorito, o algo asi

muchas gracias por su apoyo!!

ojala les guste.

* * *

I

- ¿Dónde está?, si la traía puesta, no puede ser, ¿en donde se me habrá caído?- se dice así misma mientras se inca para poder registrar su mochila de viaje, -no puede ser mi banda, soy una descuidada, ojala la encuentre- Hinata continua hablándose así misma cuando repentinamente se detiene al parecer ya sabe donde puede estar su banda.

- por supuesto en la playa, ahí se debió haber caído-

Se levanta y con prisa corre hacia la playa, donde tuvo aquel encuentro.

Al fin ha llegado ve la cabaña y corre hacia ella, entra de una forma fastuosa, sin importarle quien esté a dentro, ya que esa banda es algo estimado para ella, sin embargo parece que no hay nadie en ese lugar. Inesperadamente su mente evoca aquel recuerdo de Sasuke dormido y ella a su lado, generándole una sensación de confort. Decide quedarse en ese lugar, al fin y al cabo no es indispensable para nadie. Saca una taza, pero como si fuera un mal presagio la pequeña taza cae al suelo y se rompe en mil pedazos. La chica solo mira y se queda inmóvil por un momento hasta que se agacha para recoger la taza, o los fragmentos que quedan de ella. Una premonición la inquieta y cree que debe regresar a la aldea. Sin embargo, en un instante se escucha como alguien se acerca hacia la ubicación de Hinata, al parecer el sonido de la taza lo atrajo hacia aquel lugar. La joven que esta pasmada por aquella presencia no puede articular ninguna palabra es más su cuerpo no responde a ninguna orden de movimiento. Pero Sasuke no la ve directamente, sus ojos están vendados, pasa derecho hasta que es interrumpido por la delicada voz de Hinata

Sa..su…ke- dice con sonrojo es su mejillas

¿Cómo fue que entraste?, pensé que te habías ido – le contesta el Uchiha mientras se desata los vendajes, para poder mirarla.

Perdón por entrar así pero…, -

¿Pero qué?- le contesta con una gran indiferencia.

Me parece que deje mi banda en este lugar, crees que podías dármela…- le contesta la joven de piel nívea con tremenda vergüenza.

Sasuke la voltea a ver y sin contestarle toma dirección hacia una mesa de donde toma un pañuelo negro, dado que ahí está envuelta la banda y se la da.

Toma, esto es tuyo- le dice mientras estira su brazo para que Hinata la agarre

Gracias… muchas gracias Sasuke – la muchacha toma la banda y se dispone a salir de aquel lugar hasta que una voz la detiene.

Oye, espera, hace tiempo que no tengo compañía no te vayas- le dice el

muchacho antes de que Hinata lo abandonara.

…com…pañia …- dice Hinata mientras traga un poco de saliva y se sonroja pero Sasuke la interrumpe

No, esa clase de compañía, solo simple compañía pero si no quieres no te obligaré- le dijo el joven con frialdad.

La joven Hyuga no sabía que contestar, a pesar de que no lo conocía del todo sentía curiosidad por saber algo de su vida y de cómo había terminado en aquel lugar solo y con el padecimiento de sus ojos, lo pensó por unos instantes hasta que se recordó para ella misma que en la aldea ella no era indispensable, al menos en ese momento y que si se quedaba un poco más con él no afectaría en nada su viaje.

Está bien Sasuke- le contesto mientras sacaba un par de tazas de su mochila, se disponía a preparar té, al parecer esa tarde sería una tarde muy pero muy larga.

-la debemos encontrar, Neji dime ¿donde esta? – expresa con demasiado enojo el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga

- no lo sé tío, ella se marcho sin decir a donde, en verdad lo necesitaba-

-esa muchacha no necesitaba nada, lo único que quiero es verla, en que estaba pensando cuando se fue, Neji! ¿Acaso no sabe su posición? ¡Quiero que la vayas a buscar en este momento!-

- si tío- el muchacho se marcho en busca de alguien muy cercano a su amada prima, pues él podía ser muy útil para su búsqueda y aunque sabe que Hinata deseaba irse, no duda que el joven del perro supiera la localización de su querida prima.

El joven Hyuga corre por las calles de la aldea, el tiempo lo tiene encima, pues la casa principal no está dispuesta a esperar, pero a pesar de aquella situación sabe que hallarla tomará tiempo y ensimismado en su preocupación un recuerdo llega a su cabeza

Estas segura que deseas irte Hinata- le pregunta su primo mientras se sienta junto a ella en una cama.

Si, Neji tengo que irme me siento triste, sola no se en verdad no deseo estar aquí, quiero escapar a donde sea-

Pero Hinata, pronto tomaras posesión de la casa principal, y me temo que algo vaya a pasar…-

¿Qué podría pasar Neji?, si te preocupa que yo no tome la posesión no importa, Hanabi podrá hacerlo, y en todo caso de que no ocurra así estás tú querido hermano- le dice Hinata mientras le toma la mano.

No es eso Hinata…-

Entonces ¿De qué te preocupas?- y sin contestar Neji se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Debí decírselo cuando pude, como fue que me callé una cosa tan importante, sí, la vida de Hinata corre peligro, solo espero que Kiba y yo la encontremos antes de que ellos lo hagan, ¡Maldición, estúpidas reglas del clan!- Y es así como Neji corre en busca de Kiba para poder ayudar a su prima, de un final aterrorizante.


	3. Capitulo II

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo!!! disfrutenlo mucho espero su reviews

* * *

II

La plática está a punto de comenzar están los dos sentados mirándose a los ojos, la Hyuga esta ensimismada está perdida en esos ojos azabaches, pues al parecer hipnotizan con el simple hecho de mirarlos un momento, le es difícil mantener sus ojos sobre Sasuke, pues el joven de piel blanca y cabello oscuro la intimida, y la intimida tanto que se sonroja, ni siquiera Naruto lograba que Hinata experimentara aquella sensación con el simple hecho de mirar sus ojos azules, pero con el joven Uchiha era totalmente diferente ¿Por qué? quien sabe, pero le agradaba aquella sensación

Del otro extremo está él, que se siente tranquilo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió así por última vez, él no sabe la razón de aquella sensación pero le agradaba, mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella, en espera de romper el silencio pero algo le impedía hablar, el sonrojo de Hinata lo hacía sentirse inquietado, fascinado, tal vez porque no podía creer que a pesar de toda esa indiferencia, frialdad con la que el solía hablar pudiera hacerla sonrojar era una situación extraña, tan difícil de describir.

De pronto el silencio se ha roto, es Sasuke quien increíblemente lo ha hecho

Hinata ¿ qué es lo que te trajo hasta aquí?- pregunta Sasuke

La desilusión, y el desprecio- contesta Hinata retirando su mirada de Sasuke

Al escuchar esas palabras Sasuke ya sabía a lo que Hinata se refería, Naruto, pero en lugar de terminar el interrogatorio en ese momento continuo preguntando, sin saber porque, y es que él nunca ha sido una persona curiosa en lo que respecta la vida de los demás pero sentía aquella necesidad de continuar.

¿ a qué te refieres?, suena algo tonto-

La muchacha percibe aquella sensación de curiosidad, en su mente se pregunta cuál es la razón por la que desea contestar a las preguntas de Sasuke, que es lo que le ocurre pues ella nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con él, que era lo que tenía Sasuke Uchiha que indirectamente la obligaba a contestar.

Naruto, se casó… con Sakura, yo quede en un segundo plano, como siempre-

Así que era eso, creí que sería algo más que un simple mal de amores, Naruto siempre ha sido un tonto-

Tal vez si lo sea- replico Hinata, a lo que Sasuke le correspondió con una pregunta

¿Qué quieres decir?-

Solo...solo que yo le dije lo que sentía y sin más él me ignoró, no le importo, pero claro era de esperarse jaja- contestó Hinata mientras unas lagrimas escapaba de sus ojos

Es increíble que puedas llorar, aunque esas lagrimas le pertenezcan a un tonto como Naruto - le dice Sasuke que al instante le da un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas.

¿Acaso tú no has llorado?- pregunta Hinata mientras levanta su mirada para encontrar la de Sasuke.

Hace un tiempo que ya no lo hago, o más bien que ya no siento, digamos que solo espero la muerte-

¿Por qué?...- y con pena pregunta - ¿Acaso tiene que ver con tus ojos…?-

Algo así – contesta él

Es por eso que sangran, Sasuke –

No precisamente –

La muchacha estaba invadida por curiosidad y aunque también de vergüenza eso no le impidió seguir preguntando. – ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón, porque sangran tus ojos?-. De repente un silencio aterrador invadió el lugar, Sasuke se levanto por un instante, Hinata sentía que no debió preguntar que no debió ser tan egoísta en intentar saciar su curiosidad. Pero increíblemente el joven Uchiha regresó a su silla y contestó

Yo me estoy quedando ciego- confesa Sasuke desviando su mirada. La joven Hyuga no lo puede creer, está sorprendida por aquella confesión, ciego, Sasuke Uchiha, el último Uchiha ciego, su curiosidad la mata desea saber lo que le ocurrió, pero cuando dirige su mirada hacia el joven ella solo observa como la expresión de Sasuke cambia, cambia por una mirada obscura e inmensamente afligida, tal vez sea impotencia ante tal situación. Y con eso desiste.

Neji corre hacia la casa de Kiba, aún no entiende la razón por la cual no le dijo nada a Hinata, se sentía culpable pues él sabía esa terrible verdad, tenía que encontrarla a cualquier precio, tenía que protegerla.

¡Kiba!, ¡Kiba! Abre la puerta maldición, abre.- llega Neji gritando a la casa de los Inuzuka. Un muchacho es quien abre esa puerta gigantesca de madera

¿Qué es lo que quieres Neji, ya es algo tarde no lo crees?-

Olvídate de la hora, Hinata, ¿Donde está Hinata ?- pregunta muy desesperado

Hinata se fue de viaje, ¿Qué no se despidió de ti?, ¿Por qué estas tan ansioso en encontrarla?- le dijo Kiba que no entendía la actitud de Neji.

Hinata está en un grave problema, tenemos que encontrarla ahora mismo, está en un grave peligro, ¡Rápido!-

Está bien, pero que clase de peligro ¡dime!- replico Kiba demostrando su preocupación

Te lo diré en el camino pero ya ¡vámonos!

Está bien, ¡Akamaru! – y junto son su fiel aliado emprendieron la marcha

* * *

Gracias por haber leido el capitulo esto apenas comienza... si tienen alguna sugerencia adelante las recibiré con gusto!!!


	4. Capitulo III

ál fin se ha descubierto,

la verdad detras del peligro de hinata será revelado.... un secreto por proteger o una venganza encubierta....

disfruten mucho!!!

* * *

III

Los ninjas han puesto su marcha, han invadido toda la aldea, parece que van en busca de alguien, hay algo que los distingue a todos, sus ojos, sus ojos a perlados, son shinobi de la casa Hyuga, que están en busca de Hinata Hyuga. La Hokage solo ve desde su ventanal aquella escena, Shizune, una mujer de cabello oscuro que a su lado está pregunta con mucha preocupación

-¿Que es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué los Hyuga han tomado la aldea?, ¡miré, están aterrorizando a todos, tenemos que hacer algo! – grita Shizune debido a su incapacidad de tomar acción

-¡ calla Shizune! , no podemos hacer nada hasta que Hinata aparezca, así es la ley , el Hokage no puede intervenir en asuntos de los clanes-

-¿Hinata?, ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?-

- mucho tanto que su vida corre peligro-le contesta Tsunade mientras cierra sus puños demostrando su impotencia

Neji, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo porque hay tantos ninjas de la casa principal en la aldea?, ¿Acaso tiene que ver algo con Hinata?-

Así es Kiba, si Hinata no regresa en los próximos dos días ella…morirá –

¿Cómo que morirá?-

Al menos que nosotros la encontremos primero-

¿Qué es lo que está pasando no entiendo? ¡Explícate Neji!-

Todo comenzó días después de que Naruto se casará y Hinata se fuera- contestó Neji mientras corría – como sabes Hinata está enamorada de Naruto y cuando se casó, ella no soportó y decidió marcharse por su bien, pensé que un cambio sería bueno para ella, pero me equivoque, nunca creí que esto fuera a pasar- le dice mientras agacha la mirada –me imagino que estas enterado de que Hinata heredará el puesto principal de la casa Hyuga –

Es por eso que la están buscando, por eso tanto alboroto o ¿hay algo más? -

No solo eso, no es un simple hecho, es por una regla de clan, si Hinata no hace la posesión el día estipulado, será asesinada - dijo Neji con inmensa impotencia

¿Cómo que asesinada, que clase de estúpida regla es esa?-le grito Kiba que se ha detenido para tomarle del cuello

Cálmate Kiba, si es bien cierto que la están buscando para matarla, es por eso que debemos encontrarla primero, antes de la posesión-

Si la posesión aun no se ha celebrado, ¿por qué la matarían antes?-

Como sabes Hinata es considerada como un miembro débil , algunos miembros del clan no la quieren como líder por la misma razón, así que han enviado a sus escuadrones a matarla-

¡Así que por una riña familiar la asesinaran!-

Esto es más que una simple riña-

Su padre, lo sabe, sabe que la quieren matar antes de tiempo –

No-

¿entonces por qué te ha enviado, y tu como sabes que la quieren matar?

Hiashi sabe que si Hinata no llega a tiempo, tendrá que ser asesinada, pero lo que no sabe es que los altos mandos ya deseaban matarla-

¿Cómo es que Hiashi no lo sabe y tu si?, además ¿Qué Hinata no sabía nada?-

Yo escuche una conversación-

¡y aun así no le dijiste nada Hinata! ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?-

Creí que si se iba podría ayudarla a escapar pero me equivoque, ahora la puse en un peligro aun mayor ¡por eso debemos encontrarla!- le grito Neji

Solo explícame algo Neji, ¿a qué se debe que la quieran matar, tan grave es que no tome las riendas del clan?-

Es más que eso, el secreto del byakugan, no se puede quedar sin un protector, si Hinata no accede, el secreto corre peligro, si Hinata anda por ahí sola, es muy probable que sea capturada por otros ninjas y se queden con el secreto –

Pero… ella puede estar protegida por ustedes, no hay necesidad de matarla, -

Ella es considerada un miembro débil del clan, más que encontrar una solución, quieren eliminarla- le dijo Neji hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de Kiba

¡Neji percibo el olor de Hinata!, ¡Rápido, por aquí!


	5. Capitulo IV

hola pues como lo habran notado deje dos capitulos de jalon, espero que les haya gustado.... mmm....

les escribo en el capitulo 5 sale!!1

nos vemos

* * *

IV

Los dos están sentados frente a frente, ella no ha dicho nada respecto a tal confesión, pero Sasuke desea continuar y rompe aquel silencio con una pregunta un tanto incómoda para Hinata

¿cómo fue que te le declaraste a Naruto, Hinata? , ¿porque dices que te ignoró?- Hinata no entendía la curiosidad de Sasuke, pero lo que si entendía era que si quería saber la causa de la ceguera del joven tendría que contarle algunas cosas, dolorosas de su vida.

Fue algo doloroso, que no quisiera recordar, fue en una batalla… eso es todo lo que puedo decir-

Doloroso…dolor…- justo en ese instante cuando terminó aquella palabra Sasuke comenzó a quejarse, se levanto bruscamente de la mesa, y se llevó las manos a sus ojos, en ese instante Hinata reaccionó pues conocía aquella actitud, los ojos de Sasuke habían comenzado a sangrar de nuevo.

Sasuke… te encuentras bien… Sasuke …- le dice la joven Hyuga mientras se acerca hacia él para ser su apoyo, y ayudarlo a recostarse, lo lleva a la cama y vuelve a buscar unas vendas, ahora si las encuentra, el joven Uchiha no puede hablar debido al dolor inmenso que siente, Hinata corre por un balde de agua para limpiarle sus ojos, a Sasuke se le nota un poco más tranquilo, y mientras la joven de piel nívea hace su tarea, intenta saciar su curiosidad

¿Por qué sangran tus ojos?-

Es debido al Mangekyou sharingan, cuando intento activarlo, mis ojos comienzan a sangrar-

¿Y porque lo haces?-

Quería ver tu rostro- ante tal confesión Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse e inquietarse

¿acaso no me ves bien? ¿tu ojos en estado normal no me ven?-

No es eso Hinata, te veo pero no como desearía, mis ojos en estado normal ven a un 70 por cierto, he perdido el 30 por cierto de mi vista, mi sharingan de tres aspas aun lo puedo activar, al igual que el Mangekyou pero cuando lo hago mis ojos sangran y pierdo más visión-

Entonces no lo hagas - le dice preocupada

No es tan fácil, desde hace un tiempo no he tenido control sobre mi sharingan, y se activa solo, y no sé porque-

Es por eso que estás aquí solo, esperando la muerte-

Algo así Hinata – le dice pero sin querer sus manos se rozan, y la joven Hyuga no evita el sonrojo de sus mejillas

Sasuke… y porque nos has ido a ver a un ninja medico, tal vez Sakura podría ayudarte-

Esto es degenerativo, si continuó así muy pronto me quedaré ciego, y no quiero que me vean así –

Pero…-

Suficiente del tema-

Es hora de ir a dormir, ya es tarde- dice mientras desvía su mirada hacia un pequeña ventana

Pero un impulso presente en el joven Uchiha hace que tome a Hinata de la mano la lleve hacia la orilla de la cama y la bese, el joven no sabe la razón de aquella acción tal vez sea la soledad que ya lo ha trastornado o tal vez se la increíble ternura que ella emana. Eso para él es lo de menos, pues nunca en su vida había probado labios tan exquisitos como los de ella. La joven que correspondió aquella acción no sabe como describir esa sensación, siente que los labios de Sasuke la llevan a otro lugar, y percibe que sus brazos que rodean su delicada figura la protegerán de cualquier peligro, se siente segura, llena de valor, a pesar de que el joven Uchiha era como un extraño.

Se separan y se ven a los ojos, Sasuke está ansioso, Hinata está sorprendida ella toma las vedas y cubre los ojos del muchacho, al terminar se levanta pero la mano de Sasuke le detiene

No te vayas, quédate por favor- le dice Sasuke que toma su mano con un aferro increíble

No… te preocupes no me iré- contesta mientras se sienta a su lado – nadie me necesita en la aldea, nadie me necesita más que tú- al escuchar esas palabras Sasuke pudo dormir después de mucho tiempo de insomnio, y Hinata se sentía útil, sentía que el joven Uchiha la necesitaba y no sabía porque si apenas tenía 2 días desde el accidente en la playa. Al parecer ella estaba feliz.


	6. Especial De Navidad 2009 Caps V y VI

FELIZ NAVIDAD

a todos lo que han seguido este fic...

has lo que me ha dejado un review...

ha los que me han marcado como historia favorita

o a los que me han marcado como autora favorita

muchas gracias y los mejores deseos...

Les dejo el especial de navidad y año nuevo 2 capitulos

tambien puese 2 capitulos para "Marioneta Del Destino"

Para los que siguen Genjutsu Eterno no lo he abandonado, aun sigo planeando el final asi que no se preocupen los quiero mucho y...

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DEL 2009

NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO

CONTINUAMOS.....

* * *

V

Sentada en esa pequeña orilla está, lo ve descansar y a su mente solo llega ese beso, se lleva sus manos a sus labios, y sonríe, regresa su mirada a Sasuke lo observa con mucha preocupación, una angustia atraca su pecho, el padecimiento de Sasuke, de pronto llora y no sabe porque, quiere encontrar la respuesta pero no puede de pronto Sasuke la saca de sus pensamientos

-¿acaso tiendes a llorar por todo? – le dice el joven que se levanta de la cama

- no… pero….- dice Hinata mientras pone su mano en su pecho, para acostarlo de nuevo

- no- dice Sasuke y retira la mano de Hinata – déjame levantarme- la muchacha no replica le permite ponerse de pie -¿Qué hora es?-

- la 1:30 de la madrugada-

-¿cuánto tiempo dormí, desde que pusiste los vendajes?-

- como tres horas- contesta mientras sigue a Sasuke con la mirada

El joven comienza a retirarse las vendas, que caen delicadamente en el suelo levanta la cabeza y lo primero que ve es a la joven Hyuga que está ahí intentando desaparecer el rastro de su llanto. La joven levanta su cara y esta choca directamente con la de él. La joven lo ve y se vuelve a perder en esos ojos negros. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Sasuke Uchiha? Se cuestiona una y otra vez, ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella? Se cuestiona él una y otra vez, ¡¿Qué es?! .

La luna como buena cómplice de los amantes ilumina el lugar, el silencio lo dice todo, Hinata se sonroja, Sasuke se acerca y la besa intensamente, ella corresponde. El tiempo se ha detenido, él comienza a recorrer el delicado cuerpo de Hinata con sus manos, sus labios no se han separado siguen en conjunción, ella no opone resistencia, no puede detenerlo, no desea detenerlo.

El joven que trastornado está por tanta soledad, odio, y remordimiento lo ha olvidado en ella.

Ella que está trastornada por la desilusión y el desprecio lo ha olvidado en él.

Ambos trastornados por el destino han decido entregarse el uno al otro, no se separarán, a partir de ese momento juntos siempre estarán.

La mañana ha llegado, el sol los ilumina, dormidos están, él se levanta la ve tan tranquila que no desea despertarla, se levanta se cambia su ropa y se dirige afuera para entrenar. Unos minutos más tarde ella se ha despertado, inmediatamente nota la ausencia de Sasuke, así que también se pone su ropa, y sale no sin antes preparar un par de tazas de té. Al fin llega lo ve, no desea interrumpirlo, pero lo hace

Sasuke… te preparé algo de té, toma, y se lo da-

Los dos se dirigen a sentarse, se encuentran a gusto hasta que se escucha el sonido de una taza caer, Sasuke ha detectado la presencia de alguien-

VI

¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿por qué has tirado la taza?- dice mientras recoge los pedazos de aquella taza

Hinata , déjalo y metete a la cabaña rápido y no salgas-

¿Por qué? -

¡que te metas!, vete, hay alguien aquí –

Sasuke …

¡Rápido!- la muchacha obedece sin seguir cuestionando, solo se asoma por la diminuta ventana de la cabaña

Sal de donde estés, ya sé que estas aquí- grita el joven Uchiha al tiempo que lanza un par de shuriken.

Uchiha, pensé que habías huido como una rata, pero veo que te escondes aquí-

Un Hyuga, ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? – se pregunta a si mismo mientras Hinata sigue observando, - pero si es… ¡byakugan! …Shitai,¿ qué rayos hace aquí?, y no viene solo hay más gente, espero que Sasuke ya lo haya notado-

Tres… cuatro…cinco… seis… son seis Hyuga, contando al que tengo enfrente –

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- grita Sasuke

Contigo nada Uchiha, queremos a Hinata – le dice mientras se acerca a Sasuke, quien tiene un mal presentimiento respecto a las intenciones del Hyuga, además de que Hinata no le haya recibido con familiaridad era muy extraño además de que lo acompañaran tantos ninjas, y justo en ese pensamiento Sasuke recibe un patada en el pecho y es arrojado a la playa

¡Sasuke!- grita Hinata

¡quédate adentro!-

Así que ahí está, señorita Hinata, su padre está muy preocupado, y su primo también- dice Shitai que al mencionar a Neji, devela su propia mentira

Eso es mentira, Neji sabía que me había ido, así que no puede estar preocupado-

¡Hinata quédate adentro!, este tipo tiene malas intenciones, si te mintió es por algo-

Pero Sasuke… tú… tus ojos-

No te preocupes por mí, pero quédate adentro-

La muchacha trago saliva y se metió mientras Shitai daba la orden de ataque, los seis se dirigían hacia Hinata

Mangekyou Sharingan-

No, no lo hagas- se decía Hinata al ver los ojos de Sasuke, pues sabia su padecimiento, en cualquier momento Sasuke colapsaría – no lo merezco Sasuke por favor déjame pelear-

El habilidoso joven ha detenido a tres de ellos, con el chidori nagashi

Están seguros que quieren seguir- y al terminar la frase es en donde comienza el intercambio de shuriken y kunais, de pronto Sasuke cae, y Hinata ve la escena desde la ventana – ya colapsó, Sasuke – la muchacha sale corriendo en defensa de él

Ya fue suficiente, basta – dice Hinata con autoridad – les ordenó que se detengan-

No nos vamos a detener, también tenemos ordenes –

El enfrentamiento entre Hinata y Shitai comienza pero un ataque traicionero la hiere, ella cae, Sasuke solo ve como Hinata se desvanece, él se levanta para detener su choque contra el suelo y mientras Hinata esta recargada en su hombro le dice,

Jamás creí que lo volvería a hacer, esto es tan doloroso-

¡Hinata!- es ese instante Sasuke recuerda lo que la joven Hyuga le había dicho acerca de Naruto – así que eso hiciste por él, no cabe duda que es un idiota, pero quédate conmigo-

En ese instante, Shitai se acerca con un kunai dispuesto a terminar su tarea, pero Sasuke le detiene – escúchame bien ya una vez lo perdí todo, no me importa si me quedo ciego el resto de mi vida, pero la defenderé a cualquier precio- decía Sasuke mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos , así es sus ojos volvía a llorar, pero ahora no era por remordimiento ni por dolor si no por miedo a perder a alguien que amaba.

Amaterasu…- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sucumbir en el suelo, al fondo solo se escucha la voz de Shitai sufriendo por el último ataque de Sasuke, Neji y Kiba al fin habían llegado.

Al fin llegaron- susurro Sasuke, mientras su visión se tintaba de rojo

Hinata se levanta con dificultad esta herida, pero eso no le impide levantarse y dirigirse a la ubicación de Sasuke

¡No!, tus ojos Sasuke, están inundados en sangre, ¡Sasuke! , ¡Sasuke!-le dice mientras se quita su camisa para poder cubrir los ojos del Uchiha

¡Hinata!, estas bien, creí que estabas herida- le pregunta Kiba

Si lo estoy, pero creo que no es tan grave- dice mientras una mueca de dolor revela su estado

Te equivocas ,tenemos que atenderte- le dice Neji

En aquella, cabaña hay unas vendas y algunos materiales de curación- contesta Hinata mientras señalaba aquel lugar

Muy bien vayamos, ¡Kiba! Ayuda a Hinata yo ayudaré a Sasuke-


	7. Capitulo VII

Capitulo7 .... Lean Y muchas gracias

* * *

VII

-¡Padre, madre, hermano!... ¡no!! – gritaba un niño de apenas seis años que veía una escena espantosa antes sus ojos, veía a la gente que amaba desvanecerse, sin mostrar algún rastro de vida, la criatura comenzaba a llorar, desconsoladamente pero de repente unos brazos lo rodean y lo atraen hacia un cálido pecho, una voz dulce es develada que le dice – ya no llores, yo estoy contigo-, el pequeño se regocija en aquella joven que es tan parecida a su madre, le gusta aquella sensación, y se deja llevar por aquel afecto, el cierra sus ojos y por fin deja de llorar.

Sasuke… Sasuke… ¿estás bien?-

Hinata…- el joven se prepara para retirar los vendajes que Hinata le ha puesto – si estoy bien y ¿tú?-

Estoy bien… pero tus ojos….- antes de finalizar la frase fue interrumpida por Sasuke

Hyuga, que era lo ¿qué querían eso tipos con Hinata?-

Nunca, creí que dijera esto, pero fue una suerte que Hinata se encontrara contigo –

¿Por qué dices eso, Neji?- le contesta Hinata

Será mejor, que te dejes de tontería y me digas que rayos pasa aquí –

Sasuke… podrías no ser tan grosero-

Cállate Kiba- le grito el moreno

¡Cómo te atreves…! – justo en el momento en que Kiba iba abalanzarse hacia Sasuke fue detenido por Neji – pero Neji …- le replicó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de enfado

Hinata antes que nada perdóname, verás ahora te encuentras en un gran peligro, el clan quiere asesinarte-

Asesinarme- repitió la joven mientras sus pupilas se habrían ante tal palabra y sin preguntar el porqué Hinata comenzó a llorar pues como era posible que su clan quisiera asesinarle, sabía que su padre no la amaba, pero no pensaba que sería tanto su rechazo hacia ella que quisiera deshacerse de ella. Súbitamente un regaño de Sasuke se hizo sonar en aquel lugar – deja de llorar, y permite que Neji te explica- y como si las palabras de Sasuke fueran un encantamiento Hinata dejó de llorar.

Mi padre… sabe de esto-

Tu padre sabe de la regla del clan, que dice que si no tomas el mando del clan el día estipulado, se te tendrá que asesinar para mantener el secreto del byakugan-

¡Pero!... la posesión es hasta dentro de unos días, ¿Por qué mandarme a matar antes?-

Hinata lo que te voy a decir… puede ser algo duro… es el consejo mayor del clan el que desea eliminarte… debido a que te consideran una carga para clan… pues ellos te consideran débil… un peligro para el clan-

Pero ¿porque?- decía Hinata que no entendía nada

Porque te creen un presa fácil, como líder no puedes ser débil ya que si te capturan el secreto del estilo del puño suave y del clan correría grave peligro- replicó Sasuke

Siempre tan perspicaz Uchiha-

¡pero, no se supone que la familia secundaria debe proteger a la principal- grito Kiba

Si es cierto…el problema es que soy el único que sabe esto, planean hacerlo pasar por un accidente, así que Hinata es mejor que no regreses a la aldea… por tu bien…-

Pero Neji!!- le grito Kiba – ¡cómo puedes decir eso! Si no regresa será considerada como un ninja renegado, ¡ella debe regresar!-

Qué crees que no lo sé, pero es preferible, si ella regresa… la torturarán hasta que muera ¡acaso la quieres ver la morir así!, - grito Neji – ¡entiende que no la quieren viva!- en medio de la discusión la voz de Hinata se hizo resonar – será mejor que tomemos algo de té – la joven se levanto del lugar tomo dirección hacia la pequeña cocina del lugar, pero sorprendentemente Sasuke va tras ella

Espera Sasuke – grita Kiba, pero su grito es detenido por Neji, que solo mueve su cabeza hacia los lados en señal de negación

Unos sollozos se escuchan en el fondo, es la joven de nívea piel que llora amargamente por su triste destino, pero algo la toma por sorpresa, es Sasuke que se acerca a ella la toma por la espalda y la abraza, diciendo

No llores, yo estoy contigo-

Sasuke …gracias- contestó Hinata

Ahora hay que hallar una solución- le dice el moreno con mucha seguridad - pero primero hay que irnos de aquí-

Hinata lo miró fijamente, no entendía la actitud de Sasuke, y sin contestar tomó la charola y la llevo hacia donde estaba Neji y Kiba.

Ya era de noche, alguien se ha levantado de la cama, es Hinata que no puede conciliar el sueño, se levanta y sale de la cabaña.

-débil…me creen débil… una carga para el clan- se dice mientras ve hacia el cielo – además porque él se comporta así conmigo… no entiendo… y lo que pasó- se dice con pesar

- ¿qué haces aquí afuera?- le dice Sasuke mientras se acerca

Hinata no lo voltea a ver… al parecer esta indiferente – eh estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y…en…lo que pasó, ¿quisiera pedirte un favor?- dijo en forma seria

¿qué clase de favor?-

Pues…verás… tú no tienes porque involucrarte en esto, yo ya te he causado muchos problemas…así que te pido que ya no te involucres más-

Sasuke tardo un poco en reaccionar, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y dijo – muy bien, si no quieres que intervenga no lo haré- mientras se levantaba se acerco a la oreja de Hinata para susurrarle – solo recuerda que yo te salve la vida…me debes un favor- y al terminar su frase se marchó

Un favor…- dijo entre dientes Hinata mientras suspiraba -¡espera!...Sasuke- decía mientras sostiene a Sasuke para que regrese a tomar su lugar, el moreno se sienta y solo espera a que Hinata comience la plática o le dé al menos una explicación de la ultima reacción que tuvo. Los labios de ella comienza a moverse y con esto empieza a dejar salir su voz

Sasuke… estoy agradecida…pero no quiero que te involucres más…por tus ojos … cuando te peleaste tuviste que usar el amaterasu… y …- comenzó a llorar- yo vi como sangraban, eso te causa mucho dolor, y no quiero que pierdas tu vista por alguien como yo-

Hinata, si yo no me preocupo por quedarme ciego, mucho menos lo deberías hacer tú – le dijo fríamente

Pero Sasuke…entonces no me preocuparé pero…- le dice mientras lleva sus manos al rostro de Sasuke – por favor…permíteme ser… tus ojos-

Sasuke se zafó bruscamente, de las manos de la joven pues no sabía que contestar, su mente se nubló por un momento dejando a Hinata junto con sus lágrimas… pero antes de desaparecer del lugar el joven le dijo

Sé que mi ceguera, seguirá, pero si estás conmigo no sé qué pasará… así que no me queda más que aceptar que seas mis ojos… siempre y cuando me permitas a mi ser tu fuerza- y cabizbajo, continuó- lo que pasó entre nosotros no sé que fue… pero al menos lo que entiendo es que me trajiste la paz que hace mucho tiempo perdí… es por eso que me desisto a dejar de intervenir… pues ahora eres alguien muy importante pará mi-

Gracias…y claro que dejare que seas mi fuerza… yo tampoco entiendo muy bien… pero yo contigo me siento diferente…-

Sasuke se marchó del lugar justo cuando Hinata terminó y así con esas palabras los dos se marcharon a dormir.

En la oscuridad, se encuentra ella todos duermen y ella aún no puede conciliar el sueño mira a su alrededor, el techo le parece tan infinito, piensa mucho en lo que pasó con Sasuke, en lo que le dijo unas horas antes, sería posible que ella se haya convertido en alguien tan especial para Sasuke Uchiha al cual tan solo acaba de conocer hace unos días atrás… que era lo que le ocurría cuando estaba con él, era como si perdiera su propia voluntad…

No lo entiendo, yo nunca me sentí atraída por ti, sin embargo ahora estoy enfrentando esto con él, y no sé en que terminará… si muero… creo que…- y como si fuera magia Hinata cayó ante el cansancio y el estrés.

Era de madrugada cuando despertaron, tenían que idear una estrategia para poder mejorar la situación

Si llegamos todos, sería muy sospechoso- dijo Neji

Lo mejor sería que llegáramos separados- propuso Hinata mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros

PERO! No tenemos mucho tiempo, - le reclamó Kiba

Pero es lo mejor…lo que haremos será que ustedes lleguen sin noticias de Hinata y un día después de su partida ella debe de llegar sola- interrumpió el Uchiha que se encontraba recargado en la orilla de una mesa

¡ESTAS LOCO, SI VA SOLA, LA MATARAN!-

No irá sola, yo iré con ella, solo la acompañaré durante la mitad del camino después de eso ella irá sola pero yo iré a escondidas como guardaespaldas-

TU ESTAS MAL SASUKE, ADEMAS TU NO TIENES NADA QUE VER EN ESTE ASUNTO, ADEMAS PORQUE NO ACOMPAÑARLA TODO EL CAMINO, PORQUE ESCONDERSE DESPUES-

Lo siento Kiba pero ya estoy inmiscuido te guste o no, además me imagino que a estas alturas ya se deben a ver dado cuenta que los hombres que mandaron no han vuelto, lo más seguro es que ya tengan vigilada la aldea y sus alrededores - continuó Sasuke muy sereno

¡basta Kiba!, ya fue suficiente-

Pero… Neji…dije suficiente haremos lo que el Uchiha nos propuso… me parece que es lo mejor- dijo con pesar- entonces es hora de irnos-

Muy bien, pero espero que seas útil…Sasuke- le dijo Kiba al moreno mientras recogía sus cosas para el viaje de regreso.

Que les vaya bien- dijo Hinata

Haremos lo posible por retrasar la posesión, en caso de que sea necesario- le dijo Kiba mientras le daba un abrazo – llega bien-

Gracias-

¡ya vámonos!-

Los dos se marcharon, ni siquiera se noto su partida eran rápidos justo cuando se dieron cuenta los dos ninjas ya habían desaparecido.

Van a estar bien…- dijo Sasuke – tenemos que platicar-

¿De qué?-

Yo ya te conté mi historia…cuéntame la tuya- le dice mientras toman asiento en el diminuto comedor

¿Qué puedo contarte?...mi padre…mi hermana…Neji… no sé- dice mientras agacha su mirada- en verdad no hay mucho que contar-

Bueno…cuéntame de Naruto entonces…-

De Naruto…- dijo con nostalgia – no me ama…pero sabes…en el fondo siempre supe que nunca iba a ser para mí- dice mientras sonríe

No sonrías, al menos que lo desees- le dice Sasuke

Naruto puede ser un idiota, y puede que te crea tu sonrisa, pero yo no, yo veo que sufres, porque yo también he sufrido-

¿por amor?- pregunta ingenuamente Hinata

Amor….hay muchas clases de amor, algunas hasta se llegan a confundir con…- no continuó

A confundir ¿con que?-

Con nada Hinata- y súbitamente cambio de tema- respecto a lo que pasó con nosotros que piensas que fue-

La muchacha esta impresionada, sus pupilas se abre, desvía su mirada, y contesta – no lo sé, nunca antes…había-

Estado con alguien ¿verdad?- a completa aquella frase llena de pena

Pues…si… yo siempre pensé… -

¿Qué ?-

No ,nada- le contesta Hinata haciéndole la misma jugarreta, pero Sasuke no lo permitiría.

Que sería con Naruto….?-

No, te equivocas, yo siempre pensé que después de perder a Naruto, perdería mi razón de existir…pero algo pasó que te encontré a ti, ya te lo he dicho antes, tu despiertas en mi algo más que pasión…

Así, que sientes pasión, no será que accediste a mis caricias por despecho?- le dice Sasuke

Y no será que aceptaste mis besos por soledad- contestó Hinata

Lo que sea que haya sido… quisiera decirte algo que es de suma importancia y que podría salvar tu vida en caso de que no llegáramos a tiempo.


	8. Cápitulo VIII

Se que me tarde muchsisisimo, perdon...perdón no lo voy a volver a hacer...

jaja ojala les guste este capitulo.... Si le puesiera nombre seria La verdad detrás de la verdad... o algo asi

leaann dejen reviews ....

nota... en este capitulo hablo de la madre de hinata y como no se me ocurrio un nombre decidi llamarla Hime....

* * *

-¿salvar mi vida?, ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- necesito que escuches con atención, como sabes todos los clanes de la hoja de rigen por una misma ley-

-¿una ley?-

-así, esa ley es… ningún clan puede intervenir en los asuntos de otros clanes al menos que estén ligados por ley, o tengan algún parentesco-

-¿Qué pasa si se viola esa ley?- pregunto Hinata con temor…

- no lo sé, pero no es algo bueno…-

-¿de veras, no lo sabes?-

Y sin contestar Sasuke se levantó de su lugar fue hacia donde estaba su cajón y le dio algo a Hinata – quiero que lo guardes… asegurarte de traerlo contigo, pues de este objeto depende tu vida-

¿El emblema Uchiha?, ¿porque me lo das?-

Solo guárdalo, mañana cuando vayamos hacia la aldea te diré que será lo que tienes que hacer con él, solo espero que no lo tengas que usar, solo ten presente este objeto y la ley que te acabo de comentar-

No quiero parecer insistente pero… ¿porque lo haces?-

Ya te lo dije…porque eres alguien especial…además me debes un favor…

Hinata agacha la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras y con temor pregunta

¿y nosotros?, si todo sale bien, te quedarás en la aldea o te irás de nuevo y ya no sabré más ti-

No lo sé… pero no hagas conclusiones adelantadas…, ahora me preparas té, ¿por favor?-

Hinata sonrió y le contestó con un sí. Muchas cosas pasan por la cabeza de la joven nívea y es que entre todo el revuelo de su clan una cosa estaba clara, Sasuke tenía un sentimiento hacia ella muy especial, eso le hacía sentirse feliz, pero se preguntaba si ese sentimiento podrías sentirse en aquella situación, su vida tendía de un hilo pero parecía no importarle, su mirada se vuelve hacia Sasuke, -¿Qué es lo que me haces?, quisiera poder remediar todo ese dolor que te quema en el alma…porque yo también lo he sentido, entenderme, eso es lo que te diferencia de los demás, tú me entiendes…y quiero estar contigo- pensó ,su cara se lleno de vergüenza y unas palabras salieron de su boca –algún día te lo diré-

Por otra parte Sasuke, se hallaba embelesado con la ternura de Hinata y como a pesar de todo lo que está pasando se intenta mostrar fuerte, aunque le cuesta trabajo.

Toma Sasuke, aquí está tu té- le dice, mientras le regala una sonrisa que se es atracada por un comentario de Sasuke – ya te he dicho que no sonrías si no lo deseas-

Sasuke… es que yo deseo sonreír-

Sasuke bajo la taza y la miró algo desconcertado, no entendía mucho de Hinata, es más, él ni siquiera la conocía mucho, en verdad él deseaba saber algo de ella, que era lo que guardaba su corazón y lo que ocultaba su alma, detrás de esa mirada.

Tú has sufrido…- dice Sasuke desviando su mirada

Hinata que apenas logró escuchar aquel comentario le dice que sí, y se sentó de nuevo en aquella mesita.

* * *

-lo notaste Sakura…-

-si hay mucho movimiento, y todos son del clan Hyuga, ¿qué pasará? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el cambio de mando en el clan?-

-puede ser… pero hay mucho alboroto-

- y si vas a buscar a Neji o a Hinata – le propuso Sakura a Naruto

- está bien- contestó Naruto, no sin antes darle un beso a su esposa.

Naruto corre con prisa hacia la mansión Hyuga, después de mucho correr al fin llega pero antes de tocar la puerta se topa con Neji y con Kiba

-¡Neji!!, ¡Kiba!- gritó levantando su mano, mientras tomaba dirección hacia aquellos.

-Naruto- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kiba

- vine a que me expliquen qué es lo que está pasando, ¿Por qué hay tantos ninjas de la casa principal, buscando a Hinata?-

- no es de tu incumbencia Naruto – le contesta Neji

-¡por supuesto que lo es!...Están aterrorizando a la gente de la aldea, además de que la gente murmura que fue como la última vez… ¿a que se refieren, Neji? –

Neji, quien agacha la cabeza, en señal de que no tiene otra opción decide contarle todo a Naruto, pero agregando un hecho aun más aterrorizante que el de la misma Hinata, un hecho que ya había ocurrido en el pasado.

-entonces Hinata está con Sasuke- dijo algo desilusionado

- así es- le contesto Neji

-pero Neji, ¿Cuál es ese hecho?-pregunta Kiba

-no tengo otra opción, ya saben demasiado- dice mientras mira hacia el cielo- mi tía, la madre de Hinata, murió por no querer tomar las riendas del clan junto a Hiashi, cuando ella mostró su negación ante tal acto, ella escapó llevándose a Hinata y a Hanabi, Hanabi apenas era una recién nacida, y Hinata solamente tenía cinco años, es por eso que no recuerdan nada. Cuando los altos mandos del consejo se percataron de la huida de Hime decidieron ir a buscarla y obligarla a que tomara su lugar, pero cuando los escuadrones regresaron solo traían consigo el cuerpo sin vida de mi tía, y a las dos pequeñas niñas que lloraban -

- ¿y eso qué?...todo el mundo sabe que la madre de Hinata murió en una batalla-

- eso fue lo que les dijeron, lo que en verdad ocurrió fue que Hime se había enamorado de otra persona, que no era su esposo y decidió huir con él llevándose a su hijas, cuando el escuadrón los encontró decidieron por la honra del clan y de las pequeñas niñas asesinar a Hime y a su amante, desde entonces se creó esa maldita ley por la cual el sucesor debe tomar quiera o no las riendas del clan, porque así no solo se protegerá el secreto del byakugan sino que también la honra del mismo, sin olvidar el control que tendrá el consejo sobre el líder de este -

En ese instante Kiba reaccionó…-entonces ellos no están tras Hinata por que es débil… si no porque creen que huyó…como su madre… ¡creen que tiene un amante!-

-Así es-

-¡maldito traidor!- grito Kiba enfurecido- tu nos mentiste, le dijiste a Hinata que la buscaban porque era débil, en vez de decirle la verdad, ¡la dejaste con Sasuke, para que los altos mandos la creyeran una deshonra…tu les dijiste que había huido…con su amante- le gritaba mientras le tomaba del cuello,-¡Claro!, así podrías quedarte como el líder, ¡eres una maldita rata!, pobre Hinata y pensar que le tiene tanto aprecio a un traidor como tú-

- cálmate Kiba, él tiene algo más que decir- dice Naruto mientras consigue que Kiba suelte a Neji

-te…te equivocas, yo no fui el traidor-

-fue...el jefe del consejo…y Hanabi-

-¡mientes!, Hanabi jamás le haría algo así a su hermana-

- te equivocas, tal vez Hanabi no quiera que Hinata muera, pero tampoco desea quedar desterrada en la rama secundaria, porque inmediatamente en que Hinata ocupe su lugar, Hanabi quedara desterrada y la marca de los Hyuga será puesta en su frente, y aunque no lo creas es mucho más fácil para el consejo manejar a Hanabi que a Hinata, así que se lo propusieron y ella aceptó.

-entonces ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó con su madre y lo de Hanabi?-

-mi padre me dijo lo de Hime en una carta, y respecto a lo de Hanabi ella misma me lo dijo, temiendo que la fueran a desterrar de la casa principal, pero también temiendo por la vida de su hermana, esperando a que yo pudiera hacer algo por las dos.-

-¿Por qué dejaste a Hinata con Sasuke?, lo único que hiciste fue darles más motivos a los del consejo para matar a Hinata-

-Error, Naruto….Sasuke sabe todo esto, fue una verdadera suerte para Hinata el haberse topado con Sasuke…Por qué él la protegerá-

-¿Cómo es que lo sabe?-pregunta Kiba

- no por nada es miembro del clan Uchiha- contesta Naruto


	9. Cápitulo IX

Si creían que ya no iba a regresar.... se equivocaron!!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un combo de dos capítulos... él nueve y él diez

les AVISO el final ya ESTÁ ESCRITO!!

Así es estos son de los últimos capítulos de este Fic

Así que les dejo leer... y muy agradecida con sus reviews....

Me voy...Que Los disfruten...

Regresaré con más Historias....

Y a Leer se ha dicho....

* * *

IX

El momento de partir a llegado los dos jóvenes, comienzan su regreso hacia la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-Es hora de irnos, Hinata –

-Sí- contesta mientras cierra la puerta de la cabaña

En ese momento Sasuke tiene un mal presentimiento, algo lo inquieta, se acerca a Hinata y le da una carta

-Toma, no la abras al menos que sea necesario. Ten presente lo que te dije ayer… ¿llevas contigo el emblema?-

-Sí, Sasuke lo colgué a mi cuello como me dijiste ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Nada, sólo son precauciones, comencemos a caminar-

-Está bien-

Medio camino, durante medio camino ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra hasta que la noche llegó, Hinata estaba a punto de encender una fogata, pero Sasuke la detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, las cálidas manos de Sasuke hacían que se estremeciera al más mínimo rose, ella lo miró y sólo hizo un movimiento de negación

-nos pueden ver, es mejor dormir de una vez-

- Sasuke… ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta?, ¿Te asusta algo?-

Sasuke desvió su mirada… y contestó

-Ya te enterarás a su tiempo…. Y sí Hinata, por primera vez en mi vida…tengo miedo-

-¿miedo?...¿tú?…¿por tus ojos?- dijo ilusamente

-No… Hinata …mi miedo es por ti… de que no pueda protegerte- confesó sinceramente, Hinata estaba sorprendida, él la quería proteger su mirada comenzó a cristalizarse hasta que empezó a llorar, a llorar en el pecho de Sasuke

-Sasuke…- decía entre sollozos – gracias…. Gracias…-

-Tranquila, lo más importante para mí mantenerte con vida…porque yo…-

Y en ese momento algo hirió a Hinata haciéndola caer al suelo

-¡Hinata!- gritó Sasuke - como es que no me di cuenta de la presencia de los cazadores – pensaba Sasuke que se encontraba aturdido por la situación, cargando el cuerpo de Hinata, nota que alguien sale de los arbustos, de aquel espeso bosque. Hinata abre sus ojos y se queja de dolor.

-¿Estás herida?-

-No..., tan sólo fue un rozón-

-Señorita Hinata hemos venido por usted- dice aquél ninja

-Tú no te la vas a llevar- dice Sasuke mientras pone a Hinata atrás de él para evitar que aquel desconocido la toque

El hombre se acerca saca un kunai, Sasuke pone su mano sobre su espada, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel hombre está junto a Sasuke amenazándole con ese pequeño kunai…

-Ahora lo ves…Uchiha no puedes conmigo- le dice mientras toma a Hinata del brazo – suéltame- ordena ella, pero ese ninja no obedece. Sasuke está en su límite – en verdad no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer- Sasuke lo voltea a ver, el sharingan ya está en sus ojos listo para pelear, ante esa acción salen más ninjas con el byakugan en sus ojos son 13 en total. Sasuke mira el panorama no tiene miedo… sabe que él los puede vencer sin ningún problema. Los ninjas comienzan su ataque Sasuke los derriba de una manera magistral. Hinata aún está atrapada por la mano de aquel hombre mientras los dos ven a Sasuke derribar a los Hyuga. Ella no pierde oportunidad pues no piensa ser derrotada tan fácilmente, prepara un golpe de chakra para derrotar a su captor pero algo la detiene pues de repente ve a Sasuke desplomarse, ve el mismo patrón que la última vez, Sasuke llevándose sus manos a sus ojos. Ella lo sabe, sabe que Sasuke ha intentado usar el amaterasu, sabe el dolor que le causa y lo único que puede hacer es gritar el nombre de su amado

-¡Sasuke!!!- grita Hinata mientras intenta zafarse

Al fin se desplomó- dijo el captor de Hinata, como si ya supiese acerca del malestar de Sasuke

-Ya lo sabías….desgraciado…¿cómo te enteraste?-

-Shitai…me lo dijo-

-Pero… ¿cómo?...Sasuke lo mató-

-Al parecer tu amado no tiene tan buen ojo- dijo entre burlas

-Suéltame… ¡Sasuke!...-

-Es hora de irnos- dijo y al mismo tiempo dio la orden de retirada

Hinata aún gritaba el nombre de Sasuke, lo gritaba una y otra vez las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas parecían no acabarse entre más se alejaba más entraba la desesperación a su pecho, de pronto se detuvieron y el hombre que la había capturado dio la orden final

-nos llevamos Hinata….pero traigan a Sasuke también, puede ser de utilidad-

Los ninjas llegaron a la aldea con Hinata hecha un mar de lágrimas y un Sasuke inconsciente con los ojos totalmente sangrantes.- Mi Sasuke- pensaba Hinata – Mi Sasuke….perdóname- esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos, pues a partir de ahí los separaron. Hinata fue llevada a la casa Hyuga y Sasuke a un calabozo de interrogación.

La muchacha llegó a su casa fue escoltada hasta el dojo donde se encontraba su padre y el jefe del consejo.

-pasa Hinata – le dijo el anciano

La cara de su padre lo decía todo, estaba furioso, pero a la vez triste. Ella no volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su padre, sentía un pesar sobre su espalda, hasta que aquella escena fue rota por el anciano

-Sabes lo que has hecho… y también sabes el castigo que con lleva-

-Si lo sé… - dijo con resignación

-;Estas consciente de que morirás, por la falta tan grave-

¿Falta?...- Hinata reaccionó… pues Neji le había dicho que la matarían por ser una carga para el clan, además de que a pesar de todo lo sucedido si habían llegado a tiempo -¿Cuál falta?- al hacer esta pregunta su padre sólo le dio la orden de callar y Hinata obedeció

-Tu ejecución está programada para pasado mañana… Hinata Hyuga- y con esas últimas palabras el anciano se levantó y se retiró del lugar. Su padre se levantó y le dio la siguiente orden a los guardias de la casa

-Lleven a Hinata al cuarto de encierro…para que pueda meditar- dijo con fuerza su padre, Hinata no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para replicar.

Sola en aquel cuarto ella recordó la carta que Sasuke le había dado, la desdobló con cuidado y comenzó a leerla

"Si estás leyendo esto es seguro que no llegamos a tiempo y ya te han capturado…espero que lleves el emblema Uchiha en tu cuello como te dije y también espero que recuerdes la ley que te mencioné aquél día, hay una forma de detener este embrollo, necesito que leas con cuidado, quiero que te reúnas con el patriarca de tu clan y le digas lo siguiente:

SOY ESPOSA DE SASUKE UCHIHA y al momento quiero que le enseñes el emblema que te di…por ningún motivo vayas a dejar ese emblema en su poder ,cuídalo, púes ese emblema es la prueba de que eres mi esposa, después de eso te preguntarán cómo se desarrollo todo, lo siguiente que dirás será , asegúrate de recordarlo todo con cuidado, que me conociste un poco después de que yo regresé a la aldea, te preguntaran sin me conociste en una misión, tú dirás que no ,ya que si dices lo contrario buscarán en el registro ninja y descubrirán la verdad, dirás que me conociste en el festival de la hoja y también dirás que yo decidí mantener nuestra relación en secreto debido a mi padecimiento. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte espero que confíes en mi.

ATTE

SASUKE

Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida pues no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pues de repente su panorama cambió y lo peor ella nunca lo notó, pero al parecer Sasuke lo había planeado todo, era a partir de ese momento en que todo dependía de ella, incluso el rescatar a Sasuke.


	10. Cápitulo X

CONTINUAMOS.... DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS....

LES TENGO UNA PROPUESTA

MANDEN ME SUS PROPUESTAS PARA EL FINAL DEL FIC

PONDRÉ MI FINAL, PERO HARÉ UNOS CÁPITULOS

EXTRAS PARA LA IDEA DE UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO

CUENTO CON SU AYUDA...

ESPERO QUE SÍ!!

* * *

X

Hinata sorprendida, no dudó en ningún momento de Sasuke e inmediatamente se acercó al guardia que custodiaba su celda y dijo con autoridad

-quiero hablar con el jefe del clan-

El guardia la miró y al principio no le hizo caso, ella volvió a insistir, hasta que comenzó a gritar que si no hablaba con el anciano iba a matarse ella en ese mismo lugar. Después de mucho insistir Hinata fue llevada ante la presencia de ese anciano.

-Bien ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el anciano, que se hallaba acompañado de algunos elementos del consejo del clan. Algunos grandes amigos de su padre. Y sin más ni más Hinata soltó su boca para decir

-Soy esposa de Sasuke Uchiha… - dijo, el anciano la miró con incredulidad y con un golpe sobre la mesa Hinata puso el emblema Uchiha -esto lo demuestra… ¡quiero regresar con mi esposo!... ¡AHORA!-

El anciano estaba sorprendido dado que jamás se imaginó que Hinata le hiciera una jugarreta tan inteligente. Hinata levantó aquel emblema y se lo enseñó a los demás presentes, que también estaban sorprendidos. De pronto el anciano mando a sacar a Hinata de su oficina y en cuanto ella se hallaba afuera, la discusión comenzó.

-En verdad está casada con él, no hay duda ese era el emblema de Mikoto – dijo uno

-La ley es muy clara en este caso…si Hinata ya está casada…eso significa que en ningún momento deshonro al clan y que mucho menos se fue con su amante… por lo tanto queda exonerada de cualquier cargo-

-¡Eso no puede ser!…- dijo el anciano que veía sus planes destrozados

–¡Kaede!....quiero ver a Uchiha en este momento- y lleno de rabia dejó la habitación.

Alguien ha abierto la puerta del calabozo de interrogación, ahí está Sasuke con los ojos vendados, una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, al parecer está seguro de que Hinata ya actuó. Alguien le toma del cuello y la voz del anciano comienza a hacer eco en el lugar

-quiero que me digas la verdad…Uchiha –

-Yo no tengo nada que decirle… me imagino que mi esposa ya lo hizo- dijo Sasuke muy altivo

- así es… Hinata ya me lo ha dicho todo, pero yo sé que no es verdad –

- crea lo que quiera- dijo Sasuke, pues sabía que el jefe no tenía otra opción más que soltarlos a los dos. De pronto el tono de aquel viejo cambió

-¿Qué es lo que estás dispuesto a dar por tus ojos?-

- a que se refiere….- dijo Sasuke algo desconfiado

- si dices que no eres esposo de Hinata, si dices que eres su amante… no sólo te devolveré tu libertad sino que también te devolveré tus ojos…tu luz eterna…esa luz que se perdió al momento en que no trasplantaste los ojos de Itachi…porque sabes, esa no es la única forma de conseguir la luz eterna…tus ojos, tu renombre como shinobi…tan sólo por decir la verdad, serán los ojos de Hinata los que te darán tu luz eterna, y eso solo se conseguirá si ella muere…mañana te vendré a ver y espero que me digas la verdad, piénsalo…es un precio bastante bajo ¿no lo crees? -

Al terminar su propuesta el anciano se marchó del lugar, Sasuke pensó…se sentía confundido. Sabía que el sharingan se derivaba del byakugan pero en verdad el podría recuperar su vista al 100 por cierto tan solo por acabar con aquella treta que él había hecho para Hinata. Esa muchacha que apenas acababa de conocer y que no significaba tanto para él, al menos no tanto como para volver a perder esa oportunidad, volvió a dudar pero después de un rato mando a llamar al guardia de su celda

-dile al anciano… que ya le tengo una respuesta-


End file.
